Chopper Eats Some Bad Mushrooms
by linkpika
Summary: Title says it all. Review or Luffy will eat you too.


Author/Me: Kind of random really. I was really, really bored while making this and my finger's sprained so had nothing else to do. It's seriously random chizz I made up on spot so no, you're stupid crap! I'm warning you. So yeah, enjoy. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and do not claim product to this in anyway.

Chopper, doctor and fifth crewmember of the Mugiwara crew. He has a bounty of fifty belli since he was considered a "pet" reindeer by the marines. Being one of the best medical types around, you would rarely expect him to make any kind of mistake. Sometimes even the best can make a fatal decision though.

Chopper, Luffy, and Ussop were exploring in an uncharted island as usual. They were hopelessly lost and hungry. Chopper looked around and spotted a patch of orange powdered mushrooms. He plucked them off the ground and against his better judgment, stuffed them in his mouth.

"OOOH!"

"Huh, Chopper?" Luffy turned around and turned his head sideways in question "Did you find something?"

"Oi, Luffy! Why are you naked!" The reindeer gawked. His mouth pratically stretched to his stomach and he pointed his paws in accusation at the captain. "Could it be you are trying to steal my magical rumble balls? Well you can't get them! HAHAHAHA!"

Kicking the raven headed boy in the shin, the reindeer ran off all the while laughing mechanically.

Ussop's head peered out from behind a bush. "Where's Chopper heading off too?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Luffy broke into a wide grin and pointed in the direction he had headed off to. "Chopper kicked my leg and ran off laughing. He must be really happy."

Ussop scratched his head awkwardly and finally waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah Luffy. Your imagination is acting up. Chopper wouldn't do random stuff life that. He's probably heading back to Thousand Sunny."

"Hm. I was sure that had really happened. Oh well! Yosh! Back to exploring!"

_Meanwhile back with Chopper…_

"HAHAHA! I won that battle. How dare that foolish monkey headed boy try to steal my rumble balls! They are the magical yellow orbs of power. HA! Like I'd let him get them that easily."

Looking around, the reindeer traveled in a straight path. First I have to get out of this damn forest, he thought. Before they are able to hunt me down, I will be ahead of the game. Haha. He did travel completely forward on for a while, and then came to a stop on a huge tree.

"I have to keep going straight," he said to himself. "Otherwise if I go around it, I'll end up somewhere completely different. I am way too smart for my own good." Concluding on his logic, the reindeer kicked the giant oak.

"Oh. I know what your doing. You think you're better than me. Huh! Well I'll show you!"

Chopper grabbed the rumble ball out of his pocket and bit into it.

"Attack point!"

He crashed into the tree endlessly with his antlers. Each time it shook and a couple leaves loosened and fell to the ground, but it still wouldn't come down.

"GAH! Stupid tree!"

Charging at it a couple more times, the reindeer finally fell down and changed back into his regular toddler mode. He panted. "I'll get the…best of…you!"

From the corner of his, Chopper saw a bush rustle and he instantly jumped up in a fighting stance.

Instead of a giant monster coming out as he had expected, Zoro walked past while dragging a huge reptile past him.

"Oh, hey Chopper. I was hunting around in the forest and I kind of got lost. Can you point in the right direction for me?"

The reindeer's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets and he backed away slowly. "Get away you green moss head," he coaxed softly. "I am just a harmless furry animal passing through."

"What are you talking about?"

"AHH! The subject has gotten too close for comfort! Must evacuate situation, immediately!"

"Oi, Chopper. What wrong with you?"

Turning around, the reindeer shrieked and fled to the opposite direction, he'd been running before.

Unfortunately, Mr. Swordsman was much to fast for the animal. Especially in his toddler sized form. Scooping him up, Zoro slung him over his back like a sack of potatoes and went off on his way again.

Fortunately, he followed the path Chopper had been going on, and actually ended up at Thousand Sunny, without getting much off path.

Reaching the ship, Zoro threw Chopper on deck and relaxed on a chair. Meanwhile, Chopper flailed around like a fish and schreeched, "Emergency, Emergency! The green marimo has deposited me on some strange ship. Must get help. Repeat. Must get help!"

"What all that racket?"

Robin, the crew's archeologist stepped out from behind the women's room, and coolly stared at Chopper thrashing like an idiot.

"Something's wrong with him," Zoro said.

"Hm." She knelt down by the reindeer and said," He seems to be having some kinds of hallucinations. It must be caused by something he ate or consumed from the forest?"

Going into Chopper's medical cabin, she took a small jar and spilled the contents on her palm. They were all an assortment of different colors. Usually pills were all one color in a bottle, but this was just too random. It was like Chopper was trying to confuse Robin.

"Eh. One of them has to work," she decided. It's not like they would all die from it. Right?

She took a blue piece and gave it to Chopper. Of course there was quite a bit of struggling before he finally swallowed it.

Suddenly, the reindeer's eyes turned huge and he paused. The whole universe exploded. The Milky Way bunched up like it was being contained by some invisible force and engulfed everything except for Luffy. Why you ask? Because Luffy and his stomach troops were already planning to eat the sun and they did. Some day he would fulfill his dream. To eat One Piece and all it's vanilla goodness except there was one thing he didn't know. Chopper ate it first.


End file.
